


Rosey the Pokémon Breeder

by Rosey_Hunny



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Arcanine - Freeform, Bestiality, Cum Inflation, F/M, Female Protagonist, Inflation, Ninetales - Freeform, Pokephilia, Slime, Trans Female Character, Transgender, ditto - Freeform, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Hunny/pseuds/Rosey_Hunny
Summary: The tale of Rosey starting her Pokémon journey with an unusual job. She's not going to be doing any training today, just a whole lot of breeding... using her own body. Ditto, Arcanine and more will be on the roster today!





	1. Ditto's True Form

It was her first day working at the Pokémon breeder’s facility. She just wished she’d read the description beforehand to know she was about to be the one doing the breeding.   
  
“And you are…?” They were standing in the lobby area of the breeding facility. The man running the daycare looked over his list of new employees.

“Rosey!” She answered with a firm tone, excited for her first day on the job.

“Ah, right. You’re one of the human breeders.”

She gave an uncomfortable look. “Oh uh, yeah, I didn’t actually mean to sign-up for that. I think you just put me in that position because I have a dick and-”

“Whatever. Let’s get you started.” 

He grabbed his clipboard and led her into the facility. After tying her hair up, she sighed and followed him through the endless hallways until they emerged outside.

It was a warm day, sunlight shining over the acres and acres of green land and forest. There were a buildings housing a variety of monsters, taking different shapes to accommodate whatever they held. There were ponds for water types, sand areas for fire Pokémon, and forests for bug and grass types. Most were roaming free, with only a few needing to be penned up.

The daycare had been around for awhile, but had just started a new hire wave as their business had suddenly exploded in popularity. The following story is probably why.

Rosey was wearing the new uniform, despite it being a bit tight on her. It was just a tight t-shirt with blue short shorts underneath, and some suspenders over the top of it. Was there a purpose behind those? She had some of her own sneakers on, wishing she had brought an old pair instead of new ones she was using to impress.

Boss man stopped next to a large barn and led her inside. It was lined with windows to let in light and had nice beds of straw for the Pokemon, depending on what was in the pen.

He stopped in front of a nice little area and opened the gate for her. “Your first project will be this Ditto.”

Inside she found him, twirling around trying to amuse himself. Rosey looked down at the smiling pink puddle. “… seriously? Aren’t these guys used for breeding themselves?”

“Yeah, well, that’s where a human breeder like you comes in. He has an endless sex drive from how much he’s been used, and we can’t really control him if he doesn’t get to fuck at least once a day. And since there’s nothing for him to breed with right now… well, that’s your job.”

Rosey stepped into the pen and continued to stare at the Ditto. “Uh… alright then. But how do I… you know… fuck it?”

He just chuckled. “You’ll figure it out. Have fun.” The pen door closed behind her and he walked off.

“Ok then.” Rosey found a small couch towards the back of the pen and sat down. “Hey, little guy. Are you the sex fiend they all say you are?”

He morphed his form around a little bit, taking more shape so he was a few inches tall. But he mostly just continued to smile at her.

“Fuck. Well, here we go.” Rosey took her shirt off and unclasped her bra quickly after, setting the clothing to the side. Being topless in front of a Pokémon was already a bit weird, but she figured that was about to be the least weird thing to happen in the next few minutes. “Are you… into this?”

The ditto just continued to stare, but she could swear he was accumulating a bit more mass.

“I keep forgetting Pokemon don’t really say much. Despite owning a few.” She sighed. “Time for this to get super weird.”

She slid off her shorts and panties in one go, leaving her naked after removing her shoes. Sitting back down on the couch, the strawberry-blonde beauty’s cock was standing up on end, still semi-limp. Her balls were a little large today, admittedly having been without a good fuck in way too long.

“Ok, so… oh, what are you doing?”

The Ditto was apparently interested. He slid forward and curled around her leg, using it to slide up her body. She shivered a bit, not really used to this kind of slimy texture. Then he approached her cock and quickly curled around it.

Maybe a better description would be he absorbed it. She gradually watched her cock disappear into the pink mass, until looking down she only saw his smiling face. 

“What the…” It was such a weird feeling, like a sort of warm thick pudding was squeezing her cock. “So you like human cock… I guess Ditto’s are used to a variety of setups anyways. Arceus, this actually feels good…”

She didn’t really need to rock her hips or anything; he did all the work for her. She felt a sort of vibration and rubbing motion around her cock, working her up and down. It felt like a blowjob, but perfectly formed around her member, and working it with precision. It could squeeze it waves going up, while simultaneously vibrating.

It felt like it was sucking and absorbing her precum, a texture running along the tip of her cock. Then she felt a strand of him squeezing inside the tip of her cock, her eyes lighting up. 

“What the fuck…” She would have been more put off by this if it didn’t feel so good. So many new sensations had just happened for her in the past minute. Instead, she just bit her lip, reclined into the couch, and started to moan.

He was working his way deep inside her cock, which surprisingly didn’t hurt at all. The shaft actually bulged a little as he sunk deeper, and began a sort of rhythmic motion in tune with his slimy body still outside her cock, giving her a sort of ultimate blowjob. The probing inside would vibrate and send waves along her cock that could match his body wrapped around her.

“Oh… oh fucking Arceus…” she felt a trembling inside her, never having felt a sensation like this in her cock. She moaned and writhed, holding onto the couch as the pink mass rubbed and absorbed her precum with glee. It even began to grow a bit, presumably with the added mass of her own arousal leaking out and combining with his. Apparently they could do that.

“Hunny, I’m… I’m gonna… oh fuck!” A Pokémon had finally brought her to orgasm. Her eyes rolled back and her back arched as she came straight into Ditto. Strand after strand shot out of her, her balls emptying at a fast rate.

The Ditto just absorbed it all. She could feel him growing a bit more around her, the cum swirling in his pink complexion. The fact that he remained inside her cock throughout the duration of this just made her orgasm all the more powerful, the pokéslut just moaning endlessly as her cock continued to empty and pump, Rosey almost passing out from the intensity of the experience.

“Fuck…” She finally settled down, and Ditto withdrew, sliding out of her and off her lap. “Does… does that count as a complete project?”

“Of course,” said the boss man, walking back into the pen.

“The fuck!? You were here the whole time!?” Rosey made an attempt to cover herself with her clothes. 

“Yeah, why else do you think I’d take a weird job like this. Watching women fuck Pokémon is the best perk ever. Ready for the next one?”

Rosey sighed and grabbed her clothes. It was going to be a long work day.  
  



	2. Arcanine's Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round two involves an Arcanine that should be way too big for humans. Rosey makes do.

Rosey had been granted a towel to clean off, so she was thankful for that. She re-assembled her clothes and thought maybe there wasn’t a point in that, given the line of work she was now in. It still felt weird to be walking around naked on the job.

The day was young and there were Pokémon to bang. She already felt exhausted, and she was scared to think how this could go if she had to spend a whole day at it. How else would she have to take them? These creatures didn’t exactly operate on the normal rules of physics.

“This is such a weird job…” Rosey remarked. “Do a lot of people like this stuff?”

“More than any of us are willing to admit.” He left the topic at that. “Alright, we’ve found your next project for the day… the Growlithe right there.”

On the sunshine lit green pastures, Rosey found a pack of them roaming the fields. A smaller Growlithe approached them, looking up at her with an innocent face. It’s eyes widened as it saw her, giving out a happy and excited growl. 

“Aw, he’s cute!” She bent down to pet him. “He almost seems to young for this…”

The boss looked at his chart a little closer. “Wait. I think that’s because he is. Looks like we have the wrong guy. The Growlithe we’re looking for actually evolved into an Arcanine recently.”

“W-what?!”

The Growlithe bowed its head in disappointment and ran off to rejoin its pack. A giant furry Arcanine bounded up to them moments after, the wind rippling it’s gorgeous fur. His head actually stood taller than Rosey standing up, having a massive body behind it. He nuzzled the bossman as he approached, giving a satisfied snort. 

“That… that thing is fucking huge!” 

Boss rustled his fur and nodded. “Yeah, he is. We need to work on him since he came in on special orders. Apparently he fucks his trainer on the regular, and he needs an outlet in the meantime while he’s here. And you’re a human so… you know the drill.”

“He fucks humans regularly!?”

Boss sighed. “Do you really want me to get into the weird stuff people do?”

“Ok, not really.” Rosey stripped quickly, back in the nude. She handed her clothes to boss man, not really liking the way he was looking at her but not having a ton of a choice in the matter. Thankfully it was a warm day, and being naked outside felt great on her skin. And it’s not like there was anyone else for miles in a place like this. Just a bunch of creatures that wouldn’t bother judging you. Not to mention she could use a tan.

Arcanine walked up to her and sniffed, nuzzling her neck and shoulders. His head was level with hers, a giant compared to his un-evolved form. She ran her arms through his orange fur, loving how soft it felt on her. “Well, he’s cute, but how do I… uh… fuck him?”

“He’s going to be fucking you. Might want to look underneath.”

Rosey got down on all fours, and saw a giant red rocket unsheathing from the beast’s underside. It looked smooth and had a far different texture than a human’s cock, the tip slightly pointed. But the size had to be close to 18 inches in length, possibly 5 inches in girth. And behind it were balls the size of Voltorbs in a sack as dark as the sheath.

“For the love of Arceus…” Rosey was underneath him now, examining the giant member. “How does anyone fit this inside them…?”

“You’re about to find out.” Suddenly there was a slick substance sliding against her asshole, Rosey realizing the perfect position she was in. “Here’s some lube to help.” It went inside her easily, and made her shudder as she felt it ooze. It would be nice if bossman could give her some heads up before doing weird stuff like this to her.

She looked back at him with terror, watching him withdrawing with his lube bottle. “Oh goodness, I’m going to need more than… oooF!”

The big furry beast had maneuvered himself in a position right over her, Rosey watching his front paws appear on either side of her head, realizing she was under his belly. She felt his furry underside press against her bare back, warmth surrounding her. He didn’t put his weight against her, but just enough to let her know he was there.

And soon she felt the red rocket pressing at her anal entrance. God, it was so big. She wasn’t about to walk after this. Just the head alone was spreading her cheeks apart, the tip meeting her tight ring and urging itself forward.

“FUCK!” He had pressed inside, immediately several inches deep thanks to the slippery lube. She felt herself stretching around him, wondering what kind of magic these creatures had to accomplish this. He had already covered more ground than any human cock could ever accomplish, and was still pushing deeper.

But she kept stretching. He thrust himself harder and harder, eventually almost all the way inside. Rosey was gasping for air, still on all fours and wondering how she was managing it. 

Looking down, she could see her belly bulging out. It was disturbing, but fascinating that it wasn’t more painful that it was. It was the shape of his cock as it formed outwards, just wrapped up by her belly. It grew each time he thrust himself all the way in, stretching her beyond her own comprehension. 

“Fuck… this is… so fucking good…” she said between deep breaths, eyes rolling from how much pleasure she was in. Her cock was solid and pouring precum down into the grass, the member bouncing along with each thrust from the monster cock behind her. She had a clit in comparison to his cock. “It’s… soo… gOOOOOODD!”

Rosey had a tendency to cum quite a bit. So it was no surprise that when something started to have it’s way with her, she would be shooting loads constantly. Her first load exploded, shooting over the grass, and with angle of her cock, hitting her own breasts. She shuddered and moaned, body shaking with the feeling of being an Arcanine’s bitch in heat.

The Pokémon roared with delight, now that it’s human was cumming. He, however, wasn’t even close to done.

They fucked for at least a half hour, just maintaining that position as Rosey was used like a cock-sleeve for the creature. It’s precum began to fill her, and she noticed a small bulge in her belly at first when it started. And the intensity of the fucking kept up, definitely putting into question whether she would be walking the rest of the day.

He used her like she was a Pokemon herself. There was so much power in him that he could actually lift her with his cock, suspended in the air beneath him with just his rod inside her. The feeling drove her nuts, Rosey wrapping her arms around the bulge inside her to hold on, eyes rolling back as she would cum for the hundredth time. 

Then she felt the knot. It was always there behind her, but he didn’t bother pushing it in until they were towards the end. Rosey had already cum so much and had ceased keeping her torso off the ground, just lying face down with her ass hiked up, a pool of cum around her knees. But then the knot entered and she was alert once more.

“Oh fuck… he’s… he’s going to cum…. oh fuuuck!” Her eyes bulged and Arcanine roared once more before he unleashed a torrent.

It hit her hard, her eyes bulging as she felt a sensation of being filled and being punched in the gut… if was possible to feel that from the inside out. She looked down and noticed her stomach begin to bulge, more than it had before. It looked like she was pregnant for a moment, then a bit larger. It eventually hit the ground, so much cum filling her that she actually felt overwhelmed by it for the first time. 

It kept coming, though. His knot had grown right inside her ring, locking her in place and not allowing any cum to escape that way. Yet he came like a horse, throbbing and pumping wave after wave inside. And it continued to flow the other way, stuffing her entire body until she started to feel something in her throat.

She gagged for a moment, then realized what was about to happen. “Oh fuck no… oh god.. gaaauugh!!” Cum poured from her mouth, Rosey literally having so much in her body that she was throwing it up. It was pure white and thick, tasting actually somewhat similar to normal cum. Thankfully she didn’t mind the taste of that, because she was about to have a lot more coming. Tons gushed from her lips, spilling to the ground and making a mess of her face. Her eyes rolled back as her whole body had become this exploding cum geyser, back arched and shaking.

After what had to be about ten minutes of knotting and constant cumming, Arcanine finally withdrew. His knot shrank and he pulled out, trotting off like it was just a normal day for him. Cum gushed from her ass as the blockade was removed. 

Rosey fully collapsed on the ground, cum pouring from her ass, now in a puddle of her own cum mixed with his. She heard splashing as the boss man walked up in the puddle beside her.

“For the love of Arceus… I don’t think I’ve ever seen him cum so much! You must have got a few gallons out of him!” He laughed at the sight before him. “Well, good news is that’s lunch time. Clean up and take a break; I would assume you don’t need to eat after that.”

Rosey just rolled over in the puddle, giant belly jiggling, splashing cum everywhere. “Yeah. Think I’m good.”

“Alright! Round 3 will be the afternoon then. Freshen up!”

She coughed up more cum and just sighed. This day was going to kill her.

  
  



	3. Ninetale's Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Needing a break from being destroyed by an Arcanine, Rosey finds a nice Ninetales to cozy up to and get busy with.

Rosey didn’t really need a lunch, to say the least. Having your stomach pumped full of a magical creature’s cum has some weird effects on the body. Probably didn’t give much in the way of nutrients, but it would do for now. 

She just hung out in the fields for her break, sitting down and recovering. Still nude for the time being, and still in the process of wiping herself off with towels. Well, that and cum was still dripping in a steady stream from her ass. And her belly was still large enough to look pregnant. It was deflating gradually, at least. 

A mini-shower from a hose at the side of the shed didn’t really help get all the cum out of her hair, but it was mostly back to its original color and shape. A couple of psyducks were dancing around her as she rinsed off, Rosey giggling and splashing them as they teased her. After swatting them on their rears, they ran off so she could finish. She was freshening up when boss man came walking over with his clipboard.

“Mmmm I love this job,” he said, looking Rosey over like a snack.

“I can imagine.” She rolled her eyes and finished tossing the towels into a bin. “Alright, who’s going to destroy me next?”

“Ah, well this one might be easier on you. Follow me.”

They headed off, covering at least an acre of the giant daycare’s grounds. The fields really did seem to go on forever, so she could see why the Pokémon liked it here. Along with the human breeders, she supposed. Pokémon of all breeds would approach her and sniff, Rosey not minding the friendly interaction and rubbing their heads. Perhaps this was a job she could get used to.

They entered a wooded area, trees rising a few stories high around them. Light filtered through the leaves up top, and Pokémon were hanging from every branch. Rosey had to admit she wasn’t a fan of insect types, but at least a few caught her eye.

There were paths to take, and after a few minutes they emerged into a small wooded grove. He looked over his clipboard. “This Ninetales is next. She’s a sweet one.”

Rosey was relieved to have a female this time. The Ninetales was curled up at the opposite end of the grove. She walked up and ran her hands through the long hair on her head. It was quite a sight to behold; she was an Alolan breed, having ice blue fur, accented with white at the tips. Her tails fanned out around her on the ground, creating a small bed that a few other Alolan Vulpix had gathered on. They scattered when Rosey approached, watching from a few feet away. 

“She’s very pretty,” she commented, sitting down next to the Ninetales while combing through the fur with her hands. Despite being an ice-type, she still felt warm when you bury your fingers deep into her coat. “So I just… fuck her?”

Boss man rolled his eyes. “Yes. I think you know how to do it.”

“Alright, alright.” Rosey reached down and began to stroke herself. Her body lay along the Ninetales, her breasts and body pressing against her. The Pokémon rolled over to face her, and Rosey found herself solid in seconds. Nine started to nudge her face against her cheek, making Rosey blush. Her arms wrapped around the cozy creature, their bodies against one another, and Rosey was nudging her face in return.

“You two are hot.” 

Why did boss man have to comment and ruin a good time?

She ignored him and went back to nuzzling her new friend. Nine opened her mouth and Rosey slid her tongue inside. She had never kissed a creature quite like this before, but the sensation wasn’t exactly unusual. Her teeth were sharper, although it wasn’t hard to navigate over those. Her tongue was far longer than her human one, and was able to wrap around Rosey’s, caressing and rubbing it down. They continued their strange kiss for a few more moments, exchanging saliva and moaning softly as Rosey rubbed herself. “Mmmm…” 

This Ninetales was very used to humans, sliding her tongue inside Rosey’s mouth and making sure not to gag her. Both of their eyes were closed, just enjoying each other’s company for a moment, the warmth of their breath. 

Deciding it was time to get their fun time under way, Rosey nudged her to roll over, positioning she could spoon her from behind. Nine was a normal size for her breed, so Rosey had no issue sliding her cock behind, parting her many tales and finding a dripping cunt waiting for her.

“Alright, hun… hold on here…” Rosey said, pressing the head of her cock against the entrance. “OH… Oh fuck…”

She slid in so fast and easy. There was some under-estimation on how much a Pokemon could lube themselves. Rosey was quickly balls deep inside her, and moaning like a bitch in heat. Nine let out a small moan as well, deeper and longer than hers.

“It’s going to be so hard not to cum. You’re tight…” Rosey began to pump her hips back and forth, spooning the gorgeous Pokémon with her arms wrapped around her. Her cock was spilling their juices to the forest floor, the grass soaked beneath them.

Nine did her small moan/roar thing again, then proceeded to wrap a few of her tails around Rosey. It felt amazing, being engulfed in a Pokémon’s warm embrace. There wasn’t anything like it. Her back and sides were wrapped in warm furry tails, running down her body and caressing her. 

She didn’t feel a need to make this fast, so she continued with her regular speed of thrusts, making sure each hit as deep as possible. Her eyes were closed, immersed in the moment, breasts pressed tight to her back. Her hands dug into the fur on Nine’s chest, partly to brace herself from going too fast, and partly because it just felt amazing. There were layers of the coat to grip, enveloping her hands and body as she melted into her. 

The Pokémon was gripping her member tight, Rosey wondering how much she was doing on purpose. Her crotch and the forest floor beneath them were soaked with the joint arousal they spilled. The way it held onto her cock made her realize why others got into this stuff as much as they did. She wanted to do this every day.

They continued on like this, Rosey increasing her speed as they went. Each thrust felt amazing, and she wanted more. Nine had something akin to an orgasm several times, her moans increasing for a moment when they happened and her cunt soaking Rosey. She kept pumping through each of them, able to sense that it was driving her wild. 

Finally, Rosey was at her limit. “Fuckkk… oh fuuuuck…” She began to pump strand after strand of cum into the wonderful beast, holding tight and shaking as orgasms consumed both of them. “MmmmmmMM!” She quickly overstuffed her, cum dripping out around her cock and making a mess of her crotch, Rosey continuing to pump load after load inside. She didn’t even know she could cum so much, figuring maybe the Arcanine from earlier had pumped her so full that she was still letting a bit out.

She ran out of juice and pulled out, the last strand of cum launching from her cock and landing on her abs as she laid on her back. Completely sprawled out, Rosey needed a moment to catch her breath. So many warm and comforting feelings in sex like that made her so… dedicated to her. She wanted to just hug that Pokémon till the end of time.

But work calls. “Wow. You go all out on these guys!” Boss man was standing next to me, checking things off his checklist. “You’re definitely one of our A-list breeders, I’ll tell ya!”

“There’s… there’s an A-list?” She was still lying next to the Ninetales, bodies against each other and enjoying the warmth of one another.

“Of course. They can request the best if they want it. We’ll charge a bit more and… you might get a bit more. In tips, y’know.”   
  
“I GET TIPS!?”

“You’ve been getting them all day!”

Rosey frowned. “... that was awful.”

“Shut up and get dressed. There’s monsters to fuck.”

Wow. What a line.


End file.
